Noite de sedução
by DuquesaK
Summary: Ele é seu chefe... e um homem irresistível.


**Gente essa história NÃO me pertence e sim à escritora Natalie Anderson, eu só a passei para o mundo de Inuyasha. Espero que gostem!**

**Ele é seu chefe... e um homem irresistível. **

**Inuyasha Taisho é alto, moreno, sexy... e, para o tormento de Kagome Higurashi, é ****também seu novo chefe. Mas ****Kagome ****está determinada a não se deixar envolver por Inuyasha. Afinal, ela já fora magoada por um ****diretor antes. Qual garantia teria de que não sofreria de novo? Mas Inuyasha tem seus próprios métodos de sedução, e ele sabe o quanto Kagome se sente frágil perto dele... Então, por que não testar todos os limites de resistência de sua adorável assistente? Em pouco tempo, surge a oportunidade perfeita para Inuyasha e Kagome ficarem a sós... uma noite inteira... E ela descobre que ele é tão ardente na cama quanto na condução dos negócios. Mas será somente uma noite o suficiente para saciar o**

**desejo desperto em Kagome?**

1

A festa dos funcionários da Franklin Co. mal havia começado e Kagome já estava entediada. Precisava de ar fresco.

Com passos decididos seguiu para a varanda do andar e procurou por um banco bem escondido, a fim de que não fosse vista e pudesse descansar por, pelo menos, cinco minutos.

Mal se sentara quando viu a figura de um homem alto e de cabelos negros, trajando calças jeans e um suéter de lã cinza, caminhando calmamente em sua direção. Não podia ver seu rosto com clareza, pois a única iluminação provinha do interior do salão. Porém, estava certa de que não o conhecia. Pelo menos não fazia parte do quadro de funcionários da empresa onde ela trabalhava já há cinco meses.

Suspirou, desconfortável. Só poderia ser Kouga, o amigo que Ayame insistira em lhe apresentar.

Por que será que as pessoas sempre estão preocupadas em arrumar um par ideal para alguém que julgam carente apenas por estar sozinha ?, Lamentou-se, em pensamento.

Apesar da promessa que fizera à amiga de dar a ele uma oportunidade, resolveu justamente o contrário: diria que estava "dando um tempo" a si mesma e o despacharia bem rápido.

Ignorando a angústia assim que o homem chegou mais perto, ela antecipou-se:

— Foi Ayame quem lhe pediu para vir falar comigo? — perguntou ela usando um tom frio. Do tipo de quem não está a fim de fazer amigos.

— Não — respondeu o homem, com segurança. Kagome teve um rápido vislumbre dos dentes alvos, enquanto ele sorria em meio à escuridão.

Com um gesto de cabeça ele pediu permissão e sentou-se no banco em frente ao dela, repousou ao seu lado o copo de bebida que trazia.

Ela ainda não conseguia ver plenamente suas feições. Porém, as pernas cruzadas eram tão longas que os joelhos quase a tocavam. Os bancos estavam tão próximos que Kagome até podia sentir de leve um aroma cítrico e refrescante.

— Não sei o que Ayame falou a meu respeito. Mas, quero que saiba que não estou a fim de novos relacionamentos.

— Oh! É mesmo? — respondeu ele, demonstrando surpresa.

Ela engoliu em seco para tomar coragem e disparou as palavras, sem nem mesmo tomar fôlego. O que precisava era livrar-se logo daquela situação:

— Eu sei que parece difícil acreditar. Mas estou realmente querendo ficar sozinha. Sei que você é uma ótima pessoa e não terá dificuldades em encontrar outra garota. Afinal, segundo Ayame, você é um incrível conquistador!

A inesperada gargalhada dele a surpreendeu.

— E mesmo? Quanta gentileza dela! — exclamou ele depois de dar um gole no drinque. — E, se eu disser que me interessei por você e não quero nenhuma outra?

Kagome apertou o copo que mantinha nas mãos. Ainda sentia-se incomodada com a súbita intromissão dele, atrapalhando a privacidade que buscava.

— Estará perdendo seu tempo — Kagome respondeu com uma grosseria a que não estava acostumada. Porém, precisava desencorajá-lo.

— Uau! Sempre é assim tão "direta"? Ela franziu o cenho.

— Desculpe-me se estou sendo rude. Não era o que eu desejava. Apenas não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido.

— Está bem! — exclamou ele, sorrindo e erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Ela observou que o homem parecia muito confiante para alguém que acabara de ser rejeitado. Permanecia relaxado e sorridente. E seu sorriso era tão cativante que quase a fazia arrepender-se do que dissera.

Sem saber como agir, Kagome espiou através da janela mais próxima e vislumbrou Ayame acompanhada de dois consultores da firma, que lhe disputavam a atenção.

Sem pensar, olhou novamente para Kouga. A amiga devia ter prevenido de que ele tinha o físico mais atraente do planeta.

— Agora que já estabeleceu sua posição a meu respeito, que tal me contar algo sobre você?

— O que gostaria de saber? — indagou Kagome, com cordialidade. Afinal, não precisava ser tão grosseira.

— Não sei — declarou ele, estendendo uma das pernas. — Por que não começa falando da Austrália? Não é de lá que veio?

— Na verdade, vim do sul da Nova Zelândia. — ela respondeu, tentando não demonstrar a admiração provocada pela perna musculosa bem ali na sua frente.

— Perdoe-me. Até hoje não consigo distinguir o sotaque da Nova Zelândia do da Austrália — revelou com ar divertido. E inclinando-se um pouco na direção dela, lançou um desafio: —- E quanto a mim? De onde acha que eu sou?

O gesto de proximidade a abalou. O que faria se ele a agarrasse?

— Escócia! — arriscou ela. E, para seu alívio, o viu recostar-se de novo no banco.

— Estou impressionado!

Houve um breve intervalo de silêncio.

Ela espiou novamente através da janela e dessa vez notou que Ayame estava acompanhada de um jovem que nunca tinha visto antes.

— Veja! Aquele deve ser Inuyasha!

— Onde?

— Ali, com Ayame! Parece que estão se dando bem.

— Quem?

— Inuyasha! — ela respondeu com impaciência — Ayame deve ter contado para você sobre ele. Está retornando depois de ter estagiado na matriz em Nova York. É o consultor mais jovem promovido a sócio. Vai começar amanhã, mas todos diziam que havia uma chance de ele aparecer hoje na festa. — E por mais algum tempo permaneceu observando o casal. Depois pros seguiu: — Ela sempre disse que não tinha a mínima chance com ele. Mas não é bem o que parece, não acha? Ele parece muito interessado nela.

— Se ele gostar do estilo dela, pode ser. - Ela revidou incrédula:

— Que homem não gostaria? Ayame é pequena, delicada, ruiva natural e, além de tudo, tem olhos verdes maravilhosos!

— Depende, há muitos homens que conheço que preferem mulheres altas, voluntariosas, com olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Obviamente ele a estava descrevendo. E, sem que ela esperasse, ele estendeu uma das mãos em sua direção. Kagome permaneceu imóvel, quando ele apanhou uma mecha de cabelos sedosos e a enrolou nos dedos. E, para seu total espanto, desejou intimamente que ele prosseguisse com a carícia.

Kagome respirou fundo.

— Eu a estou aborrecendo? — perguntou recolhendo a mão.

— Não... — ela declarou, indecisa. Na verdade sentia-se contrariada pelo fato de seu intento em ficar isolada ter sido frustrado. Cruzou as pernas para afastá-las dele e comentou: — Ele não parece nem um pouco com o que eu imaginava!

— Quem?

— Inuyasha, é claro. Pensei que fosse mais alto e expansivo. — E, ao falar nisso, retornou a atenção para o homem à sua frente, que voltara sutilmente a pressionar um dos joelhos contra as pernas dela.

Kagome podia sentir lhe o calor e a firmeza. E, antes que se deliciasse com o toque, descruzou as pernas para cruzá-las novamente em posição diferente.

— Como Ayame descreveu Inuyasha para você?

— "Um deus grego" ela falou — E, erguendo uma das mãos, enumerou os itens, destacando um dedo para cada um: —Alto, bronzeado, corpo atlético... E também o tipo de líder que todos admiram. Não vejo nada disso naquele homem ao lado dela. Bem, pelo menos, essa foi a versão dela. — E, depois de uma pausa forçada, concluiu: — Dizem que ele tem fama de ser esnobe. E de nunca se envolver com nenhuma colega de trabalho.

— E só por isso ele é considerado esnobe?

— Talvez porque leve muito a sério a proibição da empresa. Os funcionários não podem ficar distraídos com envolvimentos amorosos entre si.

— Acha isso ruim?

— Não — negou ela, sorrindo. — O que acho é que na prática não funciona. Homens e mulheres trabalhando juntos, muitas horas, então é muito natural que acabe surgindo alguns casos românticos. Mas relacionamentos no trabalho são muito complicados e quase nunca acabam bem. — Isso ela sentira na própria pele, quando se envolvera com Grant. — Justamente por ser natural, Ayame insistiu em me apresentar para você.

— E o que ela disse a meu respeito?

— Que era uma excelente companhia. Sabia como proporcionar diversão a uma garota. — Ela sentiu uma ponta de culpa ao revelar as palavras da amiga. Mas, como considerava isso um elogio, com certeza Ayame não ficaria zangada. E, a julgar pelo carisma que ele tinha, a amiga estava certa.

— E você está precisando de diversão?

— Ayame é que pensa assim. Para ser franca, estou muito bem sozinha. E, quando achar que preciso de companhia, saberei muito bem encontrar por mim mesma. Mas como ela também é sua amiga e está preocupada porque não namora há mais de dois meses, imaginou que poderíamos formar um par perfeito.

— E, se está tanto tempo sozinha, não sente vontade de uma companhia masculina?

Kagome preferiu não responder. Era evidente que se sentia carente. O problema era que todos os homens que conhecia eram colegas de trabalho. Não queria repetir o desastre que enfrentara com Grant. Um relacionamento com alguém alheio à firma seria mais seguro.

"Seguro" era modo de dizer, porque ele não parecia nem um pouco confiável. O joelho novamente lhe pressionando as pernas e transmitindo o calor do seu corpo não parecia nada seguro. Ela teve o súbito desejo de sentar-se ao lado dele e sentir a pressão não só dos joelhos, mas das longas pernas fortes. E aquilo poderia ser perigoso. Ela sequer sabia com quem estava brincando.

Parecendo ler sua mente, ele perguntou:

— Não está sentindo frio? Estamos aqui fora há muito tempo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Mas não se prenda por minha causa. Se quiser, pode entrar — disse ela com docilidade, incerta se desejava que ele fosse embora ou permanecesse ali.

Kouga parecia ser divertido, e ela precisava admitir que estava adorando o assédio dele.

— Prefiro ficar aqui fora. É mais agradável. — E, espiando para dentro do copo dela, perguntou: — O que está tomando?

— Um desses drinques de maçã.

— Uma bebida alcoólica?

— Sim. Mas é doce.

— E também perigosa se beber muito rápido. Quantos champanhe já tomou?

— Este é o segundo.

— Você já jantou?

Ela disfarçou e virou o rosto para o lado. Tinha descruzado as pernas e agora os joelhos encostavam-se aos dele. Tentou ignorar o calafrio que lhe subia pelas coxas, instigando-a a apartá-las.

— Está me fazendo um convite para jantar ou dizendo que estou embriagada? De qualquer forma, para ambos os casos, minha resposta é "não".

Ele inclinou-se para frente e encarou-a com a face a poucos centímetros da dela. Só então ela pôde, finalmente, ver direito o rosto dele, cujas feições eram muito bonitas. O queixo forte e quadrado, o nariz retilíneo. Porém, o que mais a impressionou foram os olhos: eram de um âmbar intenso.

Ficou paralisada. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão vívido. Levaram alguns segundos antes que ela se lembrasse de piscar. Aqueles eram o tipo de olhos no qual alguém facilmente mergulharia.

— Então é assim? — questionou ele, com um sorriso esboçado no canto dos lábios charmosos.

Fascinada, ela observou os lábios dele se aproximarem de sua boca. Eram inexplicavelmente convidativos. Ela nem percebeu quando ergueu a cabeça e, praticamente, aguardou ser beijada. Porém, quando se deu conta o que estava fazendo, recuou e ergueu-se.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, pensou. Sentia-se um pouco atordoada. Mas era impossível! Não tinha bebido tanto assim! Quem sabe fosse por não ter se alimenta do direito?

— É, é assim — respondeu ela, finalmente. — Não pense que vai me seduzir só porque Ayame acha que deve.

Ele apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e riu para valer.

— Pare com isso! — ela o repreendeu um tanto desgostosa, mas, divertida. — Não acho tão engraça do. Já lhe disse que não tenho interesse em nenhum envolvimento no momento.

Ele não parava de rir. Ela começou a se perguntar qual era a piada. Talvez ele a estivesse achando engraçada. Pensou em um modo de por fim à comédia, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele ergueu-se e, ainda com o semblante alegre perguntou:

— Vai voltar para a festa?

Só aí ela notou o quanto ele era alto. Kagome, que não era baixa, mesmo com os saltos altos tinha que olhar para cima para poder encará-lo.

— Acho que vou para casa — declarou ela, mirando-se no reflexo dos fabulosos olhos âmbar.

— Boa idéia.

Ainda bem que ele não protestou. Precisava sair dali. Ou melhor. Sair de perto dele. Pela primeira vez admitiu que subestimara a habilidade de Ayame em promover a aproximação de casais compatíveis. O homem lhe tirava o fôlego.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Kouga. Tenha uma boa noite. — E, com polidez, estendeu a mão para trocarem um aperto de despedida. E esse foi seu maior erro!

O repentino contato físico lançou ondas de eletricidade que subindo pelos braços, culminava no coração, ocasionando uma pulsação acelerada. Ele segurou a mão dela com firmeza. O calor emanado parecia ligá-los num ponto comum. Ela podia perceber a excitação crescer em seu ventre e sabia que ele estava ciente disso pela maneira como a fitava.

Com grande esforço ela recolheu a mão e depois de pronunciar um sonoro "até mais", dirigiu-se para a saída.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto ela se afastava. Será que deveria tê-la impedido de sair? Talvez, pensou. Porém, a atração que sentira estava difícil de controlar. Será que estava sofrendo um "ataque de luxúria"? Se fosse isso, nunca experimentara nada semelhante. Pelo menos, não tão intenso! Estava de volta a Londres há tão pouco tempo e já caíra de amores por uma linda imigrante?

Sem esperar pela resposta da consciência, acabou por descer as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia, para chegar ao saguão do prédio antes dela.

Kagome suspirou com alívio. Estava tomando a decisão certa, pensava. Não poderia entregar-se a "um pouco de diversão" como Ayame queria que fizesse. Este era o melhor momento para escapar da tentação.

Imersa em pensamentos, entrou no elevador. Mas quando a porta abriu no andar térreo, dois braços fortes a ajudaram a sair. Tudo que pôde sentir foi uma respiração ofegante e o coração batendo rápido, sob o suéter de lã.

— Você? Como pode! — admirou-se ao ver o dono dos olhos âmbar, que sorria divertido.

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não precisa.

— Mas eu quero. Além do mais, não deve voltar sozinha. Bebeu demais.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em protesto:

— Você também andou bebendo.

— Só tomei um drinque. E jantei bem. Tenho plenas condições de levar você com sobriedade.

— Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca entrar no carro de um estranho.

— Não sou um completo estranho! Passamos mais de uma hora nos conhecendo!

Ela pensou por um momento, pressentindo que iria fraquejar. Ayame o conhecia há muito tempo. Além disso, uma carona para casa era tentadora. Naquela hora o metrô deveria estar lotado e depois haveria mais dez minutos de caminhada com os saltos altos.

E, por acréscimo, um pouco mais de tempo na companhia dele...

Será que devo aceitar?, titubeou. Desde que ele se aproximara dela na varanda, os instintos sexuais que ela tanto refreara vieram à tona. O poder de sedução que ele exercia era forte demais. Mais do que suficiente para oferecer perigo.

Olhou-o por alguns segundos, indecisa. Mas tudo que podia focar eram os incríveis olhos âmbar.

— Está bem. Se insiste...

— Será um prazer.

Juntos retornaram ao elevador.

Ele a conduziu pelo braço até a garagem do prédio.

Kagome se perguntava mentalmente qual tipo de carro seria o dele? Provávelmente um conversível com bancos de couro.

Quando saíram do elevador e caminhavam no espaço livre entre os carros enfileirados, Kagome procurava ignorar a sensação da mão enorme que lhe pressionava o ombro direito. Os dedos grossos pareciam condutores de eletricidade. Ela apertou os lábios com força.

Só não estava preparada para a enorme van, vermelha acastanhada, com uma das laterais parcialmente amassada. Os sete assentos pareciam ter sido usados recentemente. Havia o indisfarçável rastro de crianças. Papéis de bala no chão e nas duas últimas poltronas, acessórios de proteção para bebês.

— Está esperando alguém mais? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

— Não — ele respondeu lacônico e abriu a porta do veículo para que ela entrasse.

Kagome acomodou-se e puxou o cinto de segurança. E, antes que o prendesse, sentiu que sentara em cima de algo. Ergueu um pouco os quadris e vasculhou com a mão esquerda. Achou uma embalagem aberta contendo algumas uvas passas secas. E a entregou a Kouga, que acabara de se acomodar atrás do volante.

— Oh, ótimo! — exclamou ele. — Estava me perguntando onde a tinha deixado. E, com um sorriso maroto, revelou: — Meu jantar.

Ela baixou o olhar para a mão esquerda dele, repousada no volante. Não usava aliança. E, também não haviam marcas deixadas pelo uso. Não pôde evitar reparar nos dedos longos e as unhas limpas e bem cortadas.

Ao ligar a ignição do carro, finalmente explicou:

— Esta van é da minha irmã. O meu carro não estava disponível, então pedi emprestado o dela. Ela tem três filhos. Por isso a bagunça.

— É mesmo? — questionou ela, enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança. — E que tipo de carro você tem?

— Adivinha.

— Hum... Um modelo esportivo, talvez. Daqueles que atraem a atenção das garotas.

— Não preciso de um carro assim para atrair a atenção das mulheres.

— Verdade? — ironizou ela, diante do esnobismo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para ela. A intensidade do olhar parecia atravessá-la.

— Confia apenas na sua aparência e charme? — zombou divertida.

— E mais algumas coisas... — insinuou ele. Disso ela não duvidava. O que não faltava para aquele homem eram atrativos.

— E então? Para onde vamos?

— Oh, St. Katherine's Dock, Tower Hill. - Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

— Pensei que fosse me pedir para deixá-la no Earl 's Court ou no Shepherds Bush. Não é nesses lugares que se encontram os imigrantes da Irlanda ou da Nova Zelândia?

— Não sei. Não freqüento esses lugares.

— Por quê? Evita o contato com seus próprios patrícios? — quis saber ele, enquanto saía da garagem e se posicionava no tráfego intenso de veículos na avenida.

— Não. Mas se quisesse intensificar meus contatos com eles, não teria saído da Nova Zelândia.

Ele a observou com desconfiança.

— Está fugindo de alguma coisa?

— Fugindo "para" alguma coisa — ela corrigiu — Não me entenda mal. Eu amo a Nova Zelândia, mas Londres é uma cidade grande e com melhores possibilidades de se fazer uma boa carreira.

— Então mora em St. Katharine's Dock? — Ele perguntou, no momento em que passavam em frente aos luxuosos blocos, construídos no aterro recente.

— Sim — confirmou ela com um sorriso. — Mas não num desses apartamentos luxuosos. Há um antigo prédio logo atrás dos blocos. É ali que tenho um apartamento modesto. — Deu um suspiro. — Não imagina com fico feliz em atravessar todos os dias este local. Afinal, estou em Londres!

— E esse era realmente seu sonho?

— Sim. E sempre quis ir a um espetáculo apresentado pelo Coronation Streetl

— Coronation Street? — repetiu ele. — Mas fica em Manchester!

— Ah, sei lá! Talvez esteja me confundindo com o Eastenders. De qualquer maneira, Londres é excitante! Qualquer coisa que quiser está disponível! — exclamava ela com entusiasmo, gesticulando com as mãos.

Ele alargou o sorriso diante de tanto entusiasmo.

— Está parecendo uma turista recém-chegada!

— E o que há de errado com isso? A empolgação é minha marca registrada.

— E é tão animada assim em outras atividades? — perguntou ele com uma pitada de malícia na voz.

Ela retornou com um olhar de censura e ele sorriu matreiro.

— O que quero dizer é que adoro passar pelas torres e ver os sorrisos felizes dos turistas que entram nas lojas masculinas e acabam com o estoque das roupas mais caras do mundo!

— É mesmo?

— Garanto que precisaria dar esta van em troca de apenas uma jaqueta. Os preços são chocantes!

— Aposto que não são mais altos do que na Ponte Vecchio em Florença.

— Florença? Já esteve lá?

— Sim. É maravilhosa! Você precisa ver a Vênus de Botticelli! Vou levá-la comigo para visitar Florença.

Kagome silenciou enquanto analisava o que ele acabava de dizer. Pelo que ela sabia, a Vênus de Botticelli era uma obra prima exibida na Uffizi Gallery. Uma das mais famosas obras admirada através das gerações. Só podia ser conversa para impressioná-la. Era um paquerador incorrigível, concluiu. O único problema é que ela estava realmente se divertindo com aquela conversa toda.

— Mente muito bem! — exclamou ela.

— E acho que está funcionando. — Ele devolveu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— É bom que eu me previna.

— E é bom que eu saiba com quem estou lidando. - O que será que Kouga quis dizer? Ela pensou. Será que estava testando sua cultura?

Naquele ponto, ele contornou as torres e ela indicou-lhe o modesto prédio de três andares.

Quando ele estacionou, Kagome sentiu que estava indecisa. Não sabia se deveria agradecer e sair o mais depressa possível ou ficar aguardando o que ele faria, se ela se demonstrasse "aberta a novas possibilidades" como haviam sugerido Ayame e o próprio Kouga.

Ela o espiou com o canto dos olhos e concluiu que ele não parecia tão interessado. Apenas a observava com aquele olhar arrasador. Talvez gostasse apenas de exibir seu charme.

Sentiu-se tensa com a forma como ele se comportava. Quem sabe estivesse percebendo a inquietude interna dela? Optando por manter uma atitude equilibrada, Kagome agradeceu:

— Obrigada pela carona. Foi muito gentil.

— Não há de quê. Foi um prazer. — Ele retornou com a mesma formalidade.

Ela se libertou do cinto e se preparou para sair. Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo contornar o carro e apressar-se em abrir-lhe a porta.

— Acho melhor acompanhá-la. Não tenho certeza de que conseguirá subir as escadas sozinha.

Ela protestou:

— Claro que consigo. Está pensando que estou bêbada?

Com certeza não estaria tão alterada com apenas duas taças de champanhe. Porém não podia negar que se sentia um pouco atordoada. E aquilo se devia provavelmente por não ter se alimentado, pensava. Nunca pela proximidade do esplêndido exemplar masculino.

— Não. Talvez cansada. Não está? — Ele sorriu novamente. E ela já estava se acostumando a derreter com aquele sorriso.

Kagome desceu do veículo e ele aproximou-se dela. Na verdade, próximo demais!

— Se está segura de que pode ir sozinha, eu a deixo livre. — falou em tom meigo, quase encostando o corpo no dela.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo vigoroso e tremendamente sexy. Kouga era fantástico e divertido. Era evidente que conseguiria subir sozinha a escadaria. Isto é, se suas pernas parassem de bambear!

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e, com carinho, afastou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair na testa delicada.

— Até a próxima, linda! — ele murmurou, e deslizando a mão para a nuca de Kagome, inclinou o rosto e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios macios.

O toque da boca masculina arrancou-lhe um gemido.

Ao pressentir sua aquiescência, ele tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. Dessa vez com maior vigor e intensidade. Ela sentiu o peso das mãos másculas per correr-lhe a espinha e terminar por pressionar-lhe os quadris contra a rigidez da intimidade viril.

Kagome ergueu os braços para empurrá-lo, num gesto de defesa. Porém, o desejo de tocá-lo foi maior e acabou por acariciar-lhe o tórax, sentindo a musculatura poderosa mover-se por baixo da lã macia do suéter.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela até que ficas sem colados. O impacto foi tão prazeroso que ela delirou. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente. Os mamilos se enrijeceram e os lábios relaxaram, permitindo que ele explorasse com a língua o interior da boca ávida.

O inocente beijo de "boa noite" acabou se tornando uma carícia apaixonada.

O perfume era inebriante. Ela se rendeu ao prazer do contato com o físico rígido, no qual todas as curvas do seu corpo se amoldavam. Sem raciocinar, aprofundou os dedos nos cabelos espessos e fartos e pressionou-se o quanto podia contra o peito largo.

Quase sem fôlego e com o corpo abrasado, percebeu as mãos dele se introduzirem por baixo de suas saias até alcançarem as ligas que prendiam as meias de nylon, depois subirem além e acariciarem a pele nua. O toque inebriante fez com que ele emitisse um gemido alto.

Aquele era o alarme que ela precisava para tomar consciência do que estavam fazendo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás interrompendo o beijo e o afastou pondo ambas as mãos contra o peito amplo. Estava chocada com a própria ferocidade e não tinha coragem suficiente para olhá-lo de frente. Preferiu manter o olhar nos blocos de apartamentos até que a emoção se acalmasse. Tinha medo de que se voltas se a olhá-lo, cairia de novo em seus braços.

Ele se manteve um pouco afastado, sem nada dizer. Mas ainda podia notar-lhe a respiração ofegante.

Kagome tinha consciência de que seu corpo pedia mais do que um beijo. Aquilo fora apenas uma amostra do fogo interior que estava prestes a explodir. Porém, não estava interessada em passar a noite com o amigo de Ayame. Principalmente porque sabia a fama que ele tinha de ser um mulherengo inveterado. E, pelo jeito, muito experiente, a julgar pelo beijo.

A emoção transformou-se em raiva. Mais dela mesma do que de Kouga. Ele estava no seu papel. Ela é quem deveria impor os limites.

— Boa noite — ela murmurou.

E, dessa vez, afastou-se apressada.

Somente quando estava diante da porta de seu prédio foi que encontrou coragem para se virar e conferir se ele ainda estava lá.

E estava! Recostado na porta do carro, com as per nas e os braços cruzados. Embora fosse difícil distinguir seus traços àquela distância, estava certa de que sorria. Ele acenou com uma das mãos e ela, ainda abalada, não retribuiu. Surpreendeu-se por ter consegui do introduzir a chave na fechadura da porta na primeira tentativa.

Cinco minutos depois ela permitia que a água quente do chuveiro caísse abundante sobre a nuca. Estava difícil relaxar e apagar a imagem do sorriso cativante e os fabulosos olhos âmbar de Kouga.

Que homem tentador!

Por outro lado, ponderava: que mal teria em manter um relacionamento com ele? Ainda que fosse apenas um namoro casual e sem expectativa de um compromisso sério? Pelo menos não trabalhavam juntos, e isso era ótimo.

Mas também havia o fato de que partiria dali a dois meses. Seria loucura embarcar em algo que poderia ser mais forte do que supunha e fugir de seu controle. Se isso ocorresse poderia sair mais magoada do que nunca.

Não! Definitivamente não!

Esperar por uma situação amorosa mais calma e segura. Era o que realmente pretendia.


End file.
